Genicide
by TheHypocrite
Summary: Proof of concept. Somthing like this will be in one of my next stories. DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION


**Disclaimer: These are my own characters, so DER **

The bombs pounded the ground in a fierce barrage of color and death, as planes flew low overhead and tracers flared upward. Bright flares flew into the sky, casting white and red hues over the entire seen, then, what everyone had feared since the beginning of World War 3, a huge explosion teared through the small town bordering a river in New Jersey, as a huge mushroom cloud flared up through the night, dominating the scene. The scene was not lost on the 5 teenagers huddled in an abandoned bunker, watching in despair as their homes in the town were vaporized, along with their friends and family. Sam looked away, unable to bear the sight of his birthplace being so callously wiped out by those evil men then looked back as dozens and dozens of flares lit up the night as rockets soared into the sky, heading towards the sea. "Now they've done it." He said, turning to his friends. Sam was a short, but athletic boy of 15, with dark brown hair he had an outgoing friendly appearance, but looked a little grave. "A nuke was just dropped." he said. "Our boys who weren't in that general area just sent them a few dozen in return. Then hit the floor as several huge explosions racked the bunker, and wheeled around as five more mushroom clouds flared up in a great display of power and destruction. "We have to get out of here." John said. Tall and lanky with dirty blond hair John had on his "very grave" face, one of many. "I agree." George said. Also tall and lanky, he and John were twins, and had been the ones who discovered this spot, right before the raids on America started. "We have to leave soon, and fast, before the radiation can spread to this spot. The walls may protect from shells, but not from biohazards." He continued as several more flares were shot, and several more bombs were dropped. "I have my pickup parked outside." Connor said. Average height, skinny, and with brown hair, he had a constant look of wicked amusement, even in grave situations the look always seemed to linger in his eyes. The gang picked up their weapons, each had 3, a long range weapon, small machine guns, and pistols, George and John each carried fencing sabers on their backs. The raiding had been going on for three months, and over time they had assembled a wide collection of weaponry. "Hang on." Connor said. "I think some radio signals are getting through." They listened intently and heard the panicked voice of a news anchor; they had all been panicked whenever something got through the jamming.

"-Repeat, all major cities have been hit with nuclear warheads, hundreds are falling all over the world! Billions dead! Estimated about 20,000,000 will survive this globaly! Governments all over the world have collapsed! The white house has been annihilated! If you can hear this stay in your homes! Get somewhere the radiation cant! Repea-" The message faded to static, as the gang looked at one another grimly. "Politics start wars," George said "and weapons end them, then the process repeats." The others nodded, and loaded the weapons into the truck, keeping the machine guns and close range weapons close, Sam and Connor got into the cab, and the others rode in the back with the rest of the weapons. The news anchor hadn't said anything about rioting, but if the governments of the world had collapsed there were a lot of people with access to guns that were not longer bound by law. John started to attach a machine gun stand to the back of the truck, while George hunkered down with a silenced MP5, they had found several abandoned military bunkers, as if one stockpiled with weapons hadn't been enough, and now the 14/15 year olds had access to a wide variety of heavy duty firepower. As John finished hooking up a wicked looking chain fed machinegun to the tailgate Connor's truck lurched forward, down a dirt path, as fast as it could go, into the night, far away from the raging battle on America's shores, which apparently hadn't gotten the "World Anarchy" memo, or maybe they had, and just didn't care anymore. The band really didn't care about that anymore, they were fairly confident they would wipe each other out, with a lack of reinforcements. They drove well into the night, one would always be driving, the other on the machinegun while the other two slept, they made repeated stops to switch who drove, and all of them aimed their weapons into the woods as the person in the cab leaped out, to be replaced by another, until 11:00 when they came to an old, abandoned motel, where they slept, one person always on guard.

When they awoke the next morning their eyes were onslaught by a scene of pure devastation. Walls of rubble were clumped everywhere, craters were all over, in roads buildings, and anything else that was available to be cratered. There were also human corpses, some with no torsos, others with nothing but torsos, all bleeding, or bloody. A few people were walking through the rubble, with faded Nazi symbols on their sleeves. George became alert. "Five Nazis, downed pilots by the looks of it, get your snipers." He said, selecting a 50 caliber. When everyone had done the same with their own unique weapons, and taken aim he said "Check your breathing, fire one second after three… One… Two… Three… five shots rang out, Sam, with a semiautomatic sniper shot two shots in quick succession, as the Nazis fell people hiding in the rubble scurried away, and the gang heard several shootouts taking place in different parts of the bombed out town. "What the hell?" Connor asked, listening to the gunshots. "I concede." George said. "Looks like there are some guys who don't mind some backstabbing of neighbors out there." George said, then ducked as several more shots rang out, ricocheting off the walls, from outside, as the door burst open, and several females, about their age burst into the room, carrying an assortment of guns, except one, who appeared to have some form of blade that reminded George of a hidden blade (Assassin's Creed 2). The girls quickly surrounded them, five in all, one was in some jeans with a white beach sweeps T-shirt, with brown hair, and average height, and blue eyes one in skinny jeans, with a pink floral shirt adding to the irony of the situation, along with that she had blonde hair, tanned features, and green eyes. One girl in sweat pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a baseball cap, with red hair and brown eyes, with a tall height. One had black skin, wearing black pants, and a white T-shirt with a smiley face on it, who was a little on the short side, but not by much, and soon after them the fifth girl walked in, wearing tight sweatpants that showed off her sculpted legs, and a vest, which appeared to be the only thing she wore on her torso, she had black hair, and tan skin, with black eyes. They stood in a semicircle facing inward, guns drawn, and the boys stood in a semicircle, facing outward, guns drawn, john had his saber out, eyes on the assassin girl, a pistol in one hand. George had a big, no nonsense looking machinegun, trained on the girl with the vest, at the same time admiring her athletic build, particularly in her chest region. "I've killed people for less than that." The vest girl said, noticing George's roving eyes, he quickly focused on her face, looking for signs of firing her weapon. He noticed all the girls seemed athletic, like his own troop and all seemed well armed. Well it seems good grade guns aren't that hard to come by. George thought. After a few seconds Georg said "Soooo, what's up?" The vest girl looked at him like he was crazy, as did the rest of her troop, nobody lowered their weapons. "The way I see this," He continued "is you came barging in here, nice fake-out from outside by the way, looking for food, or other necessities, which we have, he said nodding out the window at the Chevy pickup outside. In it was a cooler. "However, if you try to take it, we open fire, if you try to leave, we will still open fire presuming you're leaving to take it, I also see in your eyes you aren't a murderer, nor are we, leaving us in a bit of a stalemate." The girls quickly looked at each other, obviously not expecting this. "However," he continued "we could always settle this over breakfast." He finished, signaling his troop to lower their weapons. They stood down, and waited for vest girl's reaction. Finally she spoke. "I'm Victoria." She said. "That over there," she added, nodding to the girl with the wrist dagger, "that's Emily, over there," she nodded to the black girl, "That's Morgan, we like to call her Nudge, over there, the girl in the floral shirt, she's Sarah. Over there, the beach sweeps shirt, she's Mary, and we would be honored to partake in your meal, she said signaling her troop to stand down. "Well," George thought "certainly will be an interesting brekkers.

**A/N well! That sure was interesting, I didn't mean to add in the girls on the first chapter, I was thinking around the third, and I was thinking they would be in the open, at night, without warning, so now I know what they mean when they talk about characters running wild. I'd like to thank maximum ride the book, for the nickname Nudge, and I would like to thank star trek, if you'll believe it, for the sexy vest and nothing else idea. Hope to write the next chapter soon, and get reviews, which misc. stories don't really get. Not that I ever get them in the first place, this is my best story yet, because I'm not bound by any other storylines, so woot! I also used my friend's names, and descriptions for my boys, because I'm evil that way, but the girls were completely made up, so lots of remembering to do with them. Might be lemons in later chapters, repopulating the Earth and all that, until next time!**

**~TheHypocrite**


End file.
